This application proposes to collect, process, and disseminate three modules in the 2017 and 2019 waves of the Panel Study of Income Dynamics (PSID). The PSID is a longitudinal survey of a nationally representative sample of U.S. families that was begun in 1968. A cornerstone of the nation's social science research infrastructure, PSID has collected nearly 40 waves of data on original families and their descendants. Its long-term measures of economic and social wellbeing allow study of the dynamics of social and behavioral processes and how they interact with health over the life course. Its design of following children of sample members when they become economically independent supports study of the intergenerational transmission of socioeconomic circumstances and health. Nearly 4,000 publications over its nearly 50-year history attest to the PSID's broad scientific reach. Thi project will collect, process, and distribute data on health, wealth, and time use for approximately 10,000 families in PSID's 2017 and 2019 waves. Specifically, the project will: 1. Collect health status, health behaviors, health insurance coverage and health care expenditure data, add a validated screen for dementia, and continue linkages to the National Death Index and Medicare claims; 2. Collect wealth, active savings, and pension data and develop multiply imputed measures of net worth; and 3. Develop and collect a new module on time use and for a subsample collect objective physical activity and proximity data. After collection, data will be processed and distributed via PSID's Online Data Center, which allows users to create customized extracts and codebooks. Sensitive data will be made available to qualified users under contract with the University of Michigan. The proposed modules will make the PSID the only long-term panel representative of the full U.S. population equipped to study life course and multigenerational aspects of health, wealth and time use.